reddeadfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Javier Escuella
}} is een hoofdpersonage en een van de belangrijkste antagonisten in Red Dead Redemption. Hij is een voormalig bendelid samen met John Marston. Escuella is diegene die onderdak aanbood aan Bill Williamson in Nuevo Paraiso. Met de toevoeging van het Myths and Mavericks DLC-pakket werd ook een personage in de multiplayer-modus dat geselecteerd kan worden onder de sectie "Revolution" van de Outfitter. Achtergrond Javier Escuella werd geboren in Nuevo Paraiso en was ooit een Mexicaans revolutionair. Volgens kolonel Allende was Javiers vader een dronkaard die het land van zijn oom verbouwde. Na enige tijd in Amerika te zijn gebleven, sluit Escuella zich aan bij Dutch's Gang. Nadat de bende ontbonden werd omdat Dutch krankzinnig werd, had Javier het daar erg moeilijk mee en keerde hij terug naar Mexico om als huurmoordenaar aan de slag te gaan voor Allende. In 1911 wordt Marston door enkele overheidsagenten gedwongen om hem op te jagen. Interacties Hoewel hij een centrale plaats inneemt in het verhaal, komt Javier Escuella slechts voor in een missie. Over zijn achtergrond komen we ook veel minder te weten dan bijvoorbeeld die van Bill en Dutch. Voordat John Fort Mercer aanvalt, helpt Javier Bill om te ontsnappen naar Nuevo Paraiso. Wanneer John Marston hem opjaagt doorheen Mexico zoekt Javier dekking in verschillende forten op het platteland en vertoont hij zich niet meer in het openbaar. Na het verraad van Allende wordt Javier uiteindelijk gepakt door John met behulp van Abraham Reyes. Javier had zich verscholen in een fort dat aan alle kanten bewaakt werd door zijn handlangers, maar John slaagt erin om zich een weg door het fort te banen met de hulp van zijn rebelvrienden. De twee voormalige bendeleden vinden elkaar uiteindelijk in een voorraadruimte, waarna John zijn wapen op Javier gericht houdt. Wat volgt is een gesprek tussen de twee, terwijl Javier langzaamaan dichterbij sluipt naar John. Javier wacht tot John afgeleid is en duwt dan een krat op hem. Dankzij de luttele seconden die hij daarmee wint, springt hij uit een nabij raam op een balkon. Javier roept vervolgens naar John dat hij "altijd al de zwakste is geweest" en rijdt vervolgens te paard het fort uit. John volgt hem en dan kan de speler een van de volgende twee dingen doen: #Escuella vermoorden. Indien de speler hiervoor kiest, schiet John Javier neer terwijl die op zijn paard rijdt. John neemt zijn dode lichaam mee en gooit het in een gevangeniscel, aangezien hij het nog moet tonen aan Edgar Ross en Archer Fordham als bewijs. Voordat John de cel uitloopt, kijkt John toch nog eens terug naar zijn oude vriend die nu dood op de vloer ligt, pinkt een traan weg en spuugt dan op zijn lijk. Later neemt John Javiers lichaam mee naar de overheidsagenten (waarop Fordham zegt dat hij hem "in een iets... gezondere staat had verwacht") die Javiers lijk dan meenemen. #John kan er ook voor kiezen om Escuella gevangen te nemen door op zijn paard te schieten en hem met een lasso te klissen, of gewoon door hem met een lasso in te rekenen. John neemt een tegenstribbelende Escuella mee naar een gevangeniscel en vertrekt de volgende ochtend met Escuella op het achterste van zijn paard. Voordat hij Escuella aan de overheidsagenten overhandigt, spuugt Javier op zijn arm en noemt John een puto (klootzak). Javier wordt meegenomen en wordt niet meer teruggezien voor de rest van het spel. Later in het verhaal wijst John tijdens een gesprek met Abigail er wel op dat Javier is overleden. Missies met Javier Escuella * "The Gates of El Presidio" (kan vermoord worden) Quotes tegen John Marston}} vertelt waarom hij Marston achterliet.}} voordat hij van Marston probeert weg te vluchten}} wanneer hij gewond raakt}} terwijl hij wegloopt van Marston}} terwijl hij wegloopt van Marston}} wanneer hij vastgebonden wordt}} terwijl hij wegloopt van Marston}} wanneer hij vastgebonden wordt}} wanneer hij vastgebonden wordt}} oordat hij van Marston probeert te ontsnappen}} wanneer hij Marston beschiet}} }} }} }} wanneer hij gewond raakt}} wanneer hij gewond raakt}} }} when bumped into}} }} Multiplayer * ''"Go to hell!" * "Hahahaha... you still hit like a child!" * "You're making a big mistake!" * "So you think you're tough now, eh? Hahaha." * "What are you trying to prove?" * "Hijo de Puta! (Son of a bitch!)" * "Te voy a partir la Madre! (direct transaltion: "I will break your Mother!" rough/adapted translation: I'm going to (physically) mess you up!)" Trivia * Escuella is een van de weinige Mexicaanse personages dat zonder een sterk accent Engels spreekt. * Hij draagt een outfit die erg lijkt op die van Ramiro de la Torre en Benito Penagarza. Javier draagt ook Mexicaanse cavalerielaarzen. * Als de speler Escuella gevangenneemt tijdens "The Gates of El Presidio" zal hij aan John "Hoe zit het me je vrouw en kinderen?" vragen. Dat geeft een tijdsaanduiding voor de dood van Marstons dochter, wat impliceert dat ze stierf nadat John de bende verliet. * Als de speler Escuella vastbindt, hem voor de poort plaatst en dan het kanon gebruikt om hem op te blazen, heeft dat dezelfde uitkomst als wanneer je hem levend zou inleveren. * Javier noemt John zeer vaak zijn "broer", wat impliceert dat ze hechte vrienden waren. Dat wordt ook aangetoond wanneer John zijn schuilplaats ontdekt. In plaats van John te vermoorden wanneer die even afgeleid is, beslist Escuella om via het raam te vluchten. * Javier heeft een meshouder maar geen mes. De speler kan die meshouder zien als hij Escuella vermoordt. Dat zou kunnen verklaren waarom Javier een mes bestudeert in de multiplayer-modus. * Zijn sombrero is dezelfde als die van de Bandito Outfit, met als enige verschil dat die van Javier iets groter is. * De achternaam "Escuella" klinkt erg als het Spaanse woord voor "school" (escuela). Daarnaast is er ook nog gelijkenis met "escollo", wat dan weer verschillende betekenissen heeft (o.a. valstrik, struikelblok, rif, rots, versperring, verborgen gevaar). Als je "escuela" en "escollo" samengooit, zou dat kunnen betekenen dat Escuella echt een van de vele versperringen was die Marston moest opruimen om zijn familie terug te krijgen. * In de saloon van Chuparosa hangt een foto aan de muur nabij de tafel waaraan de Banditos aan het drinken zijn. De man op de foto is mogelijk Escuella. * Afgaand op de manier waarop de confrontatie tussen Marston en Escuella verliep, zou Javier John mogelijk overhaald kunnen hebben om hem niet gevangen te nemen indien hij John niet had aangevallen en weggelopen was. * Javiers dood lijkt bevestigd te worden in de missie "Old Friends, New Problems" waar John aan Abigail het volgende vertelt: "Bill, Javier, Dutch. Ze zijn allemaal dood. Het kan niet meer afgelopen zijn dan dat." Hoewel John ervoor kan kiezen om Javiers leven te sparen, zal John die zin nog steeds zeggen. Dat betekent dat Javier inderdaad werd geëxecuteerd nadat John hem gevangen had genomen. * Tijdens "The Demon Drink" vermeldt Allende dat hij min of meer verwant is aan Javiers vader door het volgende te zeggen "Escuella komt uit deze regio. Zijn vader was een borracho, een dronkaard die als arbeider land van mijn oom verbouwde." * Escuella draagt ofwel koperen ofwel roestige ijzeren handboeien wanneer de speler hem vastbindt. * Volgens John heeft Escuella nooit geprobeerd om John of de andere bendeleden iets van Spaans te leren, iets waar Abraham Reyes snerend een opmerking over maakt. *In Red Dead Redemption II speelt Javier gitaar voor de bende terwijl ze 's nachts rond het kampvuur zitten. Galerij Rdr_escuela_marston.jpg|Marston confronteert zijn oude vriend. rdr_escuella_cell.jpg|Marston gooit Escuella in een cel in El Presidio. 500x_red_dead_redemption_review.jpg|John Marston sleept Escuella achter zijn paard aan met een Lasso. Rdr_marston's_old_gang.jpg|Van links naar rechts:Javier Escuella, Dutch (achter Marston), John Marston, en Bill Williamson. Multi112.png|Javier als een Redemption Multiplayer-personage. Javier_pointing_his_finger.jpg JavierEscuella.png john in escuella.png|Escuella en John Marston. Mythsandmavericks3-640.jpg Mythsandmavericks4-640.jpg DaltonsGang.jpg Javier_escuella_122.png|Close-up van Javier Escuella. Escuella.jpg|Escuella in Multiplayer. Javier 2.PNG Red Dead Redemption 2 Javier escuella.png|Javier Escuella in de derde trailer es:Javier Escuella de:Javier Escuella fr:Javier Escuella it:Javier Escuella zh:哈維爾．艾斯桂亞 ru:Хавьер Эскуэла en:Javier Escuella